Sinfonía Refrescante
by Ulrik3000
Summary: (El título pronto tendrá sentido ¡Se los prometo!) Una chica es obligada a dejar su vida en la ciudad por diversas circunstancias, es en ese momento que decide irse a un pueblo donde pueda tener una vida tranquila y feliz. Así es como llega a Mineral Town, donde muchos acontecimientos emocionantes le esperan.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

"El largo viaje en ferry valió la pena, finalmente estoy aquí... ¡Mineral Town!" Dijo una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, usaba una polera roja y blanco, junto a unos pantalones largos y anchos que eran muy cómodos. Tenía puestos unos bototos que aunque le quedaban justos, eran perfectos.

"¿Necesita ayuda con sus maletas señorita?" Dijo una de las personas a bordo.

"No es necesario, puedo llevarlas yo sola, además solo es una maleta" Respondió amablemente al señor que se ofreció a ayudarla, recogió su única maleta y se bajó del ferry. Caminó por el muelle y la playa, hasta llegar a una plaza. "¿Por dónde será?" sacó un mapa de su mochila, el cual revisó con cuidado. "Si voy a la izquierda, deberían haber tres granjas. La última debe ser la que compré"

La joven siguió caminando leyendo todos los letreros que veía para no aburrirse, Granja Yodel, Granja Avícola, La herrería de Saibara y Granja Luna Azul [VENDIDA] "Supongo que será ésta, pero ¿No debería recibirme alguien para explicarme todo el asunto?" Al entrar al terreno se dio cuenta que era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, tenia un establo para caballos, otro para vacas y ovejas, un gallinero y una pequeña casa. Al entrar en ésta, vió que tenía una vieja televisión, un cofre de extraña apariencia, un estante para libros, una cama, dos o tres estantes vacíos y una mesa acompañada de un par de cojines, justo en el centro de la única habitación de ese acogedor edificio.

"Parece que ahora solo somos tú y yo" Dijo al sacar una planta de áloe de su mochila, colocando la maceta sobre uno de los estantes vacíos "Me pregunto si habrá algo en ese cofre, ¡Algo así solo podría guardar tesoros!" Lo abrió con prisa, pero se decepciono al ver que solo habían herramientas básicas para la agricultura y una regadera "Seguro son del antiguo dueño, pero algo es algo" La muchacha guardó en su mochila la hoz, la azada, y se llevó en la mano el hacha.

"No se veía tan sucio cuando llegue... Pero que más da ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!"

Cuando empezó su labor eran mas o menos las seis y media de la mañana, cuatro horas más tarde ya había limpiado una buena porción del campo de cultivo, se encontraba un poco cansada, pero aun podía seguir trabajando, así que decidió preparar la tierra ¡Pero no tenía ni una sola semilla! Se decidió a buscar un lugar donde vendieran algunas, fue a su casa a vaciar su mochila y buscar su mapa, pero no le servía de mucho, ya que se había roto en pedazos gracias a una de las hojas de Larry, su planta de áloe.

"¡Larry malo! aunque siempre puedo pedir indicaciones, nada se pierde con preguntar" Salió en busca de alguien que le pudiera ayudar, pero no se veía nadie en los alrededores "Estaba segura de que este no era un pueblo fantasma, al menos según el anuncio en el periódico"

Decidió entrar en el edificio más cercano: La herrería. Debería haber al menos una persona allí ¿No?, tal fue su alivio al entrar y ver a un ancianito con cara de gruñón y ropas japonesas, que suspiró.

"Disculpe... ¿Sabe donde puedo comprar semillas?" Pregunto nerviosamente al ancianito, no sabiendo si le iba a responder.

"Antes, lo más correcto es presentarse ¿No lo cree usted así? Nunca le había visto, así que no debe ser de por aquí" Dijo el hombre mayor, cuya expresión dura no cambio ni una pisca.

"L-Lo siento, mi nombre es Amelia, soy la que compró la granja de enfrente" La chica estaba tan avergonzada que tuvo que bajar la mirada.

"Así que tu eres la valiente que se atrevió a sacar adelante ese sitio... No te preocupes, mi nombre es Saibara y soy el dueño de esta humilde herrería" El ancia- Saibara le ofreció su mano para estrecharla a lo cual la joven reaccionó de inmediato.

"Es un gusto Señor Saibara ¿Ahora podría decirme donde venden semillas?" Amelia estaba feliz, ya que encontró a alguien que le podría dar indicaciones.

"Mira, si sigues derecho por el camino que hay al costado de la tienda hasta que no puedas caminar más, verás un edificio con dos puertas principales, la primera es de una casa, la segunda de una librería" El herrero estaba tratando de ser lo más detallado posible.

"Uhh... Ya veo" Amelia ya sabía mas o menos por donde ir, ya que por el camino que llegó llevaba a un plaza y a la playa, debía referirse al otro camino.

"Cuando des vuelta a la calle habrá un par de casas más, el siguiente edificio es el supermercado, allí puedes comprar lo que necesites" Terminando así su explicación.

"¡Muchas gracias Señor Saibara! No sabe cuan agradecida estoy, si hubiera algo que necesite, no dude en pedirlo" Amelia quería devolverle el favor.

"Normalmente mi nieto suele ayudarme con la tienda, es mi aprendiz, así que no necesito mucha ayuda, pero si quieres mejorar tus herramientas eso ayudaría a mi negocio" Era sorprendente el nulo cambio de expresión del herrero.

"No dude en que eso será muy pronto, muchas gracias de nuevo Señor Saibara" La joven se dio vuelta para salir de la tienda, pero de la nada alguien abrió la puerta y la desafortunada chica chocó con esa persona, cayendo al suelo "D-Disculpa, no fue mi intención"

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez" El joven pelirrojo pasó a su lado sin prestarle atención.

"Gracias por la ayuda, que caballeroso de tu parte" Dijo con sarcasmo Amelia, para después levantarse y sacudir su ropa.

"Vamos Gray, se más amable, la señorita Amelia acaba de llegar" Saibara no podía creer la actitud de su nieto hacia la chica.

"Como dijo el viejo, mi nombre es Gray, y por lo que acaba de decir tú eres Amelia" Trato de sonar lo más simpático posible, sin poder lograrlo.

"Sí, acabo de llegar y de verdad necesito unas cuantas semillas, así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir" La chica salió de la tienda muy enojada y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"Pero que mal genio tiene esa chica" El muchacho seguía algo enfadado, pero ya se había tranquilizado un poco "¿De dónde dices que salió?"

"Ella compró Luna Azul, eso dice mucho. Ahora vuelve a trabajar Gray" Saibara comenzó a tener interés en reorganizar la caja registradora.

" _Esa Amelia si que tiene agallas, sacar adelante una granja abandonada_ " Pensó Gray.

Amelia caminaba algo impaciente, perdió algo de su tiempo en su discusión con ese chico, el tal _Gray_ , pero quería enfocarse en lo bueno. Ya estaba frente al supermercado. Entró a la tienda y corrió inmediatamente hacia donde estaban las semillas.

"¡Bienvenida! ¿Se le ofrece algo? Mi nombre es Jeff y aquí vendemos variedad de productos frescos- Ah, ya veo, quiere unas semillas ¿Cuántas quiere?"

"Una de cada una, menos las de pasto, si no le molesta" Amelia jugaba con el dinero en su bolsillo.

"Son 470g señorita" Jeff era una persona bastante amable, siempre sonriendo a sus clientes.

"Aquí tiene" Amelia le pasó la cantidad justa, sin darse cuenta que solo se quedó con 30g, lo único que importaba en ese momento era comprar las semillas.

"¡Muchas gracias por su compra y vuelva pronto!"

Amelia se fue contenta, corrió a su granja y se dispuso a seguir su labor original, preparar la tierra y sembrar sus recién compradas semillas. Fue a buscar su azada y labró la tierra,y siguió y siguió y siguió y siguió. Cuando la tierra estaba lista plantó las semillas, luego las regó y su trabajo del día estaba hecho. La chica tenía bastante hambre, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba casi en bancarrota y fue a tomar agua del río que estaba a un lado del terreno. No era una practica nada saludable, pero tendría que vivir así unos cuantos días. "Tengo que ser fuerte" se dijo a sí misma, y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue a dormir.


	2. Agotamiento

A pesar de haber dormido, Amelia se sentía muy cansada, pero aún así se levanto temprano a trabajar. Eran las 6 de la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue quitar unas cuantas malezas, cortar un poco de madera del campo y aplastar piedras pequeñas. Decidió dejarlo cuando sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. En vez limpiar el campo, decidió ir al bosque.

Atravesó su granja y vio un camino angosto e irregular, y otro que seguía prácticamente en linea recta. Su instinto la llevo por el camino estrecho, y cuando llego al final encontró unas aguas termales. "¡No sabía que habían este tipo de cosas por aquí! Oh, ¿Pero qué es eso?" Camino hacia una especie de cueva que había detrás de las aguas termales, entro y vio unas cuantas rocas que fácilmente podría romper con su martillo "Esto debe ser una mina, o al menos eso espero. Aquí podre buscar minerales para darle a Saibara y que así mejore mis herramientas, aunque sin dinero, no creo que pueda hacer nada" Se dio media vuelta para salir, pero se lo pensó dos veces y dijo "¡A trabajar se ha dicho!" (A/N: Su Lema de vida xD)

Tarareaba algo parecido a la canción de los enanitos de blancanieves, bajó mas o menos 7 pisos, rompió unas cuantas rocas y encontró seis piezas de mystrile. Sentía nauseas, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero aun así quería seguir buscando minerales. Fue entonces cuando todo se fue a negro.

 _Mientras, en otro lado_

Gray trabajaba en un nuevo martillo, estaba concentrado hasta que Mary, la bibliotecaria, entró a la tienda. Cuando la joven entró al muchacho casi se le cae el martillo en el pie.

"Disculpe señor herrero ¿Podría arreglar este collar? Se cortó la cadena y se rompió, de verdad quiero conservarlo, no puedo desecharlo así sin más" Dijo la muchacha acomodando sus lentes.

"No hay problema, en 3 días estará listo, mi nieto se lo llevará cuando este terminado. Son 500g"

La bibliotecaria pago y se fue con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Muchas gracias señor herrero" La chica miró por un momento al joven que seguía trabajando en su martillo "Nos vemos Gray"

"C-Claro, nos vemos" Cuando la chica cerró la puerta de la tienda, el joven dejó el martillo en el que trabajaba en el piso. Su abuelo hizo sonar su garganta.

"Gray, tengo un pequeño problema, no me queda nada del mineral que necesita este collar ¿Podrías ir a buscar un poco a la mina?"

"Se más preciso ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Oro y plata, con eso será suficiente"

"No me tardo, vuelvo enseguida" Gray salió de la tienda y fue con paso ligero a la mina, cuando llegó notó que alguien más ya habia estado ahí. Las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente nivel de la mina estaban expuestas, así que bajo para investigar.

En los primeros niveles nunca encontraba oro ni plata, decidió empezar a romper rocas cuando llegó al quinto piso y afortunadamente encontró los minerales que necesitaba, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, no sabía el porque. Siguió bajando niveles ya que las escaleras seguían expuestas y cuando entró al noveno piso su cuerpo entero se paralizó.

Allí estaba Amelia, tirada en medio de ese nivel, su cabeza estaba junto a un gran pedrusco, lo que indicaba que se había golpeado. El momento del shock ya se había ido, pudo moverse para ir a revisarla. La chica sangraba un poco, pero sin detenerse, lo que hizo que Gray se preocupara aún más. Se llevó a la joven en su espalda directo a la clínica, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo y que su condición empeorara.

"¡Doctor, Elli!" El muchacho estaba agitado, aunque no conocía mucho a Amelia, además de que su primer encuentro fuera un poco desastroso, aún así se preocupaba por ella.

"Por la Diosa... ¡Doctor, tenemos un paciente que necesita atención urgente!" Elli, la enfermera, era muy dedicada con su profesión. Es la fiel ayudante del Doctor Trent.

"Gray, por favor lleva a la chica a la camilla" El Doctor Trent, único médico de Mineral Town tenía una pequeña clínica en la que atendía a los residentes del pueblo.

El doctor hizo un rápido chequeo de la condición de la joven "Su presión está anormalmente baja, y se encuentra fatigada, la herida de su cabeza estará bien, pero tiene que seguir en observación" El médico dirigió su mirada a Gray "¿Me dices de nuevo donde la encontraste?"

"Estaba en la mina, la encontré inconsciente junto a un pedrusco, seguía sangrando a una velocidad preocupante aunque el corte era pequeño, después la traje aquí" El joven no podía mirar a la chica, de repente el suelo llamo mucho su atención.

"Puede que tenga algún nivel de hemofilia, por eso su sangre no coagula muy bien, pero va a mejorar, eso seguro"

" _Solo espero que no le des una de esas medicinas experimentales que saben tan mal_ " susurró Gray.

"¿Dijiste algo?" El doctor puso una cara aterradora

"No, no dije nada" el joven miraba la pared "¿Estas seguro de que estará bien?" Se sonrojo un poco, y bajo la visera de su gorra para ocultarlo.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, si quieres puedes quedarte con ella"

"Tengo que ir a dejarle unas cosas al viejo, ya debe estar echando humo por las orejas"

"No te detengo, Saibara da un poco de miedo..." Trent temblaba mientras hablaba.

Gray pudo mirar nuevamente a Amelia, y le susurró " _Pronto volveré para verte, no te preocupes_ " El joven volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la herrería, lo único en que pensaba era en entregarle los minerales a Saibara. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, dejó el oro y la plata sobre el mostrador y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¿A dónde crees que vas tan deprisa Gray? ¿Quieres evitar tus labores?"

"Es Amelia, tuvo un accidente y está en la clínica"

"¿La jovencita que conocimos ayer? Pobrecilla, dale recuerdos de mi parte cuando se mejore"

"¿Entonces puedo ir con ella?" El chico estaba atónito.

"¡Por supuesto! No soy un insensible, ve con cuidado"

Al tener la aprobación del herrero para ir a ver como seguía Amelia, volvió con prisa a la clínica. Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la joven, tomo la única silla que estaba junto a su cama.

El doctor se acercó con algo de curiosidad plasmada en su rostro "Gray ¿Sabes quién es ella? No tengo ninguna ficha médica de alguien de sus características"

"Ella no es de por aquí, llegó ayer. Compró la granja Luna Azul y le preguntó al viejo donde vendían semillas, es todo lo que se" El muchacho quería contribuir más, pero no podía hacer mucho.

"Cualquier dato sirve, por más insignificante que sea"

"Lo siento, no se nada más" Gray miró a la inconsciente Amelia, sintiendo una presión en el pecho "Lamento haberme portado como un idiota ayer, debería haber sido más amable" Le hablaba a la chica como si le respondiera "¿Podrías perdonarme?" El chico estaba arrepentido "Prometo tratarte mejor cuando despiertes, incluso podríamos ser amigos ¿No lo crees?" Puede que la joven no le respondiera, pero el joven se sentía mejor.

 _En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí_

"Juraría que esa chica llegaba hoy, me ha tenido esperando desde las diez de la mañana ¡Y ya son las dos! ¿Cómo puede hacer esperar al alcalde de Mineral Town?" Thomas el alcalde del pequeño pueblo, esperaba a la nueva dueña de la granja abandonada, sin saber que ya había estado un día ahí y que ahora se encontraba en la clínica "No me necesitará, volveré a mi casa" Dijo el hombrecillo de graciosa estatura y apariencia antes de irse a su hogar.

 _De vuelta en la clínica_

El doctor se acercó al muchacho nuevamente "Necesito que la vigiles un rato, Elli y yo iremos a buscar hierbas"

"No hay problema, puedo con esto"

"Nos vemos luego" Se despidió la simpática enfermera.

El joven no podía evitar pensar en lo que había provocado que Amelia viniera a Mineral Town, Si algún tipo de fracaso o quizás un problema familiar, pero no le correspondía saberlo. Al menos no de momento.

Dos horas después el doctor y la enfermera volvieron con un buen suministro de hierbas

"¿Aún sigues aquí Gray?" Dijo un poco extrañada la muchacha de cabello castaño.

"No podía dejar sola a Amelia ¿Y si de repente empeoraba?" El joven herrero perdía lentamente la paciencia.

"Apenas la conociste ayer, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenio y andes confiando así como así en los extraños" Dijo el doctor con una frialdad que llegaba a congelar el sol.

"¡Estoy cansado! ¿Por qué todos tienen que dudar de mis decisiones? Yo se que es lo que hago ¡La gente tiene que aprender a dejarme en paz!" El joven estaba rojo de furia, ya tenía suficiente con que su abuelo lo cuestionara, y que ahora Elli y el doctor también lo hicieran lo irritaba muchísimo.

"Mira, no queremos que perturbes a nuestra paciente. Cuando estés más tranquilo puedes volver a la clínica, pero mientras sigas siendo tan _cascarrabias_ no te podemos permitir estar aquí" Dijo la enfermera utilizando un tono peyorativo en la palabra _cascarrabias_.

Gray no tenía más opción que irse, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Fue hasta la granja Luna Azul y regó todos los cultivos que había plantado Amelia. Cuando terminó fue al estanque de la Diosa a hacerle una ofrenda y pedir por la salud de esa chica que apenas conocía.


	3. A Un Paso

Antes de regresar, el joven herrero dio vueltas por todo el pueblo. Primero fue a la playa, era un lugar que le gustaba visitar para relajarse cuando el mundo parecía ir en su contra. Trató de ir a la librería, pero era lunes y estaba cerrado. Ya había estado en cada rincón del pueblo, y para entonces había oscurecido.

Cuando Gray ya se sentía más calmado volvió a la clínica, aunque no sabía si le iban a abrir, ya que estaba cerrada. Llegó a la puerta y golpeó un par de veces. Al no recibir respuesta lo intento de nuevo, y fue Elli quien le abrió.

"Supongo que ya estás tranquilo o no estarías aquí, pasa, toma asiento" Dijo amablemente la enfermera.

"¿No está cerrado?" Preguntó el joven herrero.

"Sabemos que vienes a quedarte con Amelia, mientras sea solo eso está bien" La actitud compasiva de Elli parecía haber vuelto.

El joven fue inmediatamente a donde se encontraba la inexperta granjera, notando que su condición no había cambiado. Tomó el mismo asiento en que estaba antes, esperando que en algún momento la joven recuperase el conocimiento.

Mientras le miraba, podía jurar que escuchaba una canción.

No pudo evitar tararearla.

" _¿Dónde he escuchado esto antes? ¿Por qué se me hace conocido?_ " Era el pensamiento que giraba por su mente. Parecía una especie de canción de cuna, una melodía que tranquilizaba su corazón. Estaba tan tranquilo que se quedo dormido junto a ella.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

"Rápido Doctor ¡Creo que está abriendo los ojos!"

Gray no había dormido así en mucho tiempo, a pesar de no haber descansado en una posición muy cómoda que digamos, se sentía renovado. Fueron los gritos de la enfermera lo que lo despertaron. Espera un momento ¿Está abriendo los ojos? Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Se incorporó y se coloco en la posición correcta en su silla, y vio de lo que Elli estaba hablando, lentamente Amelia recuperaba el conocimiento.

"¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la mina hace solo un momento, y enseguida me desmayé..." Trató de levantarse, pero volvió a recostarse. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía, se sentía como si un luchador de boxeo profesional le hubiera dado una paliza.

"Todavía no estás en condiciones de moverte, deberías poder mañana, así que por ahora descansa"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Amelia estaba en poco confundida.

"Disculpa, no me he presentado. Yo soy el Doctor Trent y ella es mi asistente, la enfermera Elli. Él es..." El doctor fue interrumpido por la joven granjera.

"¿Gray? ¿Por qué esta un gruñón como él aquí?" se cuestionaba la muchacha.

"Sin la intervención de Gray, habría sido demasiado tarde. El te trajo aquí desde la mina, estaba bastante preocupado" Dijo la enfermera.

"Tú m-me salvaste" La chica estaba sorprendida "¿Por qué? Lo único que hicimos ayer fue pelear y además, no me conoces"

"Lo hice sin pensarlo, algo me movió a hacerlo ¿Es necesario que te conozca para ayudarte? olvidemos el asunto de la pelea y empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Gray. Es un placer conocerte" Sonrió mirando a la muchacha directamente a los ojos.

"Mi nombre es Amelia,e-es un gusto conocerte. Muchas gracias por salvarme" En su interior la chica gritaba " _¡Por favor no me mires así!_ "

"De nada" El joven se rió un poco "¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco más de ti? Así nos conocemos mejor"

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi nombre es Amelia Pierce, tengo 18 años y soy la persona que compró la granja Luna Azul. Mi vida en la ciudad tuvo un drástico giro, por eso vine aquí. Soy la chica que en su segundo día ya estaba accidentada. No puedo creer que sea tan descuidada, todo esto fue por-" Antes de hablar de más la chica se detuvo.

"Ibas a decir algo, dímelo" La expresión de Gray cambio a una muy seria.

"No puedo, me avergüenza decirlo" Desvió la mirada, no podía sostener más la mirada de esos ojos azules.

El joven herrero tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirase directamente a los ojos "No te voy a soltar hasta que me lo digas, tenemos todo el día" En realidad no tenía todo el día, pero ella no tenía porque saber eso.

"V-Verás" Iba hablar con tal de que el chico la soltara, estaba muy nerviosa "No he comido nada desde que llegue, me quede sin dinero por gastarlo en semillas, y no me podía acercar al panal de abejas que hay en un árbol de la granja para sacar miel, ya que soy muy alérgica a la picadura de las abejas. Supongo que no comer hizo estragos en mi cuerpo"

"¿Por qué no le pediste a alguien que te ayudara? Por ejemplo a mí" Gray soltó a la chica, pero ésta le seguía mirando.

"No tenía ni idea que fueras tan amable, perfectamente te podrías haber negado. No se mucho de ti"

"Supongo que ahora puedes confiar en mí ¿Amigos?"

"Claro, amigos" No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Tengo que irme, el viejo debe estar como loco porque no estoy trabajando. Oh, y te manda saludos" Le desordeno el cabello a la chica "Nos vemos más tarde"

"Hasta luego" El muchacho ya se había marchado, al menos pudo hacer un amigo. Con eso le bastaba a Amelia.

"Así que no estás comiendo adecuadamente" El doctor entró en la habitación, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes "Es normal que te hayas desmayado"

"No tenía otra opción, estoy quebrada, ni siquiera podré pagar sus servicios" Miraba hacia el techo, pensando en una posible solución "Lo siento Doctor" Entonces recordó un detalle "Aunque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón están los últimos 30g que me quedan, no se si eso le sirve de algo"

"No puedo aceptar ese dinero, de eso no te preocupes. A las personas que no pueden permitirse pagar no les exigimos nada. Lo único que te pido es que te comas las tres comidas al día que te daremos en la clínica"

"¿Comida?" Sus ojos brillaron al instante en que escuchó la palabra.

El doctor soltó un par de risas "Elli ¿Podrías traer la comida de Amelia?"

"Enseguida" Respondió la dulce enfermera.

"Mientras Elli esta en eso, podrías explicarme que son esos moretones en tu cuerpo" La expresión de Trent comenzaba a dar miedo.

"Me desmayé después de encontrar una escalera, supongo que caí escalones abajo"

"A la próxima ten más cuidado" Dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarla "¿Puedes moverte?"

Amelia trató de levantarse, logró levantar su torso un par de segundos, pero cayó nuevamente en la cama "Los moretones... Duelen mucho..."

La enfermera de cabello castaño llegó con la comida de la joven granjera, la cual consistía en sopa de pollo "Es la receta de mi abuela, espero que te guste"

"Elli ¿Podrías darle de comer? No puede levantarse" El doctor le suplicó a la castaña.

"No puedo, hace un par de horas me pidió que ordenara los papeles de la semana pasada y aún estoy en eso"

El pelinegro no recodaba tales papeles, así que pensó que la enfermera no quería darle de comer a esta paciente en particular, aunque no entendía el porque "Deja el plato aquí, se la daré yo mismo"

La enfermera se fue casi dando saltitos, ya que se había librado de una carga adicional que no quería.

"¿Te molesta que yo te de la comida?"

"N-No, para nada"

El doctor tomó la cuchara y le fue dando de a poco la sopa a la chica, para que no se ahogara. De pronto, sin previo aviso, la joven lloró un poco "¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustó?"

La muchacha negó con la cabeza "Esta muy deliciosa, no probaba algo así desde que era una niña"

El joven médico dejó el plato a un lado y secó las lágrimas de su paciente con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo "Tranquila, lo que sea que te haya ocurrido, ya es historia antigua"

"Gracias Doctor" La muchacha se había calmado un poco.

"Dime Trent" El pelinegro tomó nuevamente el plato y siguió alimentando a Amelia.

 _Entretanto, a un par de casas de distancia_

Gray tenía el día libre. Al final, Saibara no estaba enfadado. Es más, después de enterarse de que pasó la noche en la clínica cuidando de Amelia, estaba extrañamente feliz. Repitió el gesto que había hecho el día anterior, regó los cultivos de Amelia. Luego de eso fue a la librería, aún tenía al menos una hora para leer.

"Hola Grey ¿Qué vas a leer hoy?" Preguntó Mary, mostrando una lista de títulos de algunos libros interesantes "Aquí hay algunas sugerencias"

El muchacho miró cuidadosamente la lista que la chica le había entregado "Creo que será {Cuando El Corazón No Se Rinde}"

"Es algo corta, pero altamente recomendable. La historia es muy bonita" La pelinegra buscó entre los estantes llenos de libros y encontró el libro "Aquí tienes ¿Te lo quieres llevar?"

"Lo leeré aquí, muchas gracias"

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, y después de una hora cuando la librería estaba a punto de cerrar el joven finalmente había llegado al final de la novela, el cual decidió leer en voz alta "Quizás no debería haberlo intentado, mis fracasos anteriores deberían haber servido de lección, pero soy una cabeza dura. El día que se fue en ese avión... Debería haber imaginado que nunca volvería..." Cerró el libro sintiendo un vació en su corazón.

"Es triste ¿No lo crees?" Sonrió levemente "Me encantan las historias cortas y novelas de este autor, aunque su seudónimo es un tanto extraño: _yLh4 yZ4Rc_ "

Ambos decidieron no darle más importancia al asunto.

Mary le pidió al herrero que saliera para poder cerrar la biblioteca, ambos se despidieron de manera amistosa.

" _Me pregunto como seguirá Amelia_ " Caminó en linea recta hasta llegar a la clínica, la cual ya estaba cerrada. De nuevo. Aunque Gray pensó que le dejarían pasar de todos modos.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie contestó, lo intento otra vez, pero seguía sin haber respuesta. Lo intentó una última vez, y la puerta no se movió en absoluto " _Estarán todos dormidos_ " Esa debía ser la razón de que nadie le abriera. Se rindió y volvió a su habitación en la posada.

"Lamento tener que darte sopa de pollo otra vez, pero no se me da muy bien la cocina y Elli hizo bastante de esto"

"Mientras sea comida no me molesta en absoluto, no te angusties" Le miró con una mirada de verdadero agradecimiento, lo que provocó un diminuto enrojecimiento por parte de éste.

"Q-Que alivio" Al terminar de darle la sopa a Amelia, el doctor se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído " _Recuerda lo que conversamos hace un rato, si mañana estas bien... Ya sabes_ " El pelinegro retiró el plato y se despidió de ella "Buenas noches Amelia"

"Buenas noches Trent" A la chica solo le bastó con cerrar los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Esa noche, Amelia tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Ella se hundía hacia las profundidades de un lago, mientras sonaba la canción Sleep Away, y un par de figuras desconocidas se acercaban a ayudarla a volver a la superficie.


End file.
